<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【漢康】Edge by Lovw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067298">【漢康】Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw'>Lovw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在天台邊沿，應該也要有一個漢克拉回康納的選擇/世界線才對呀！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【漢康】Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　仿生人其實比人類輕得多。</p><p>　　漢克在拉住那件制服領口的瞬間想起他也曾經這樣把康納整個提起來過，只是那時候他沒有剛剛肉搏完一場，現在的他氣喘吁吁得像頭即將斷氣的狂怒老鬥牛。</p><p>　　「決定的時刻到了，漢克……」那個仿生人說：「我是有生命的人……抑或只是機器？」</p><p>　　無邊的怒火從腳底一路燒灼到了頭頂，漢克．安德森曾對康納報以多少期望，現在就有多痛恨他。為什麼他堅持助紂為虐？為什麼對自身安危表現得漠不在乎？為什麼在這種時候問他這種問題？</p><p>　　難道是希望被他放過，活下來？</p><p>　　他想大聲嘲諷康納，告訴他你不配得到我的任何憐憫，你只是一台機器！</p><p>　　他們四目相接，電光石火的剎那，幽暗的燈光反射在RK800的人造瞳孔裡，漢克看見了一絲恐懼，他拼命說服自己，那肯定是假的，他不能再被欺騙。</p><p>　　全部，一切，都是假的！</p><p> </p><p>　　安德森副隊長有如負傷野獸般低吼一聲，同時將康納用力拉了回來，他們再度在天台上跌成一團，漢克全身都在疼，他不管不顧狠狠壓制住好像當機一般沒有動作的仿生人，想都不想地將朝他的嘴唇上啃下去。</p><p> </p><p>　　康納看見了滿目紅色取代了飛著白雪的樓頂，漢克的灰髮在那道紅壁的對面，離他好近。還有他燃燒著高溫火焰般的青藍色雙眼，人類很生氣，並且正在粗暴地吻他……為什麼要親吻他？</p><p>　　系統提示在紅牆上跳出。</p><p>　　推開漢克。</p><p>　　清除障礙。</p><p>　　完成任務。</p><p>　　記憶上傳進度百分之九十五……九十九……完成。</p><p>　　他應該要被丟下去摔壞的，漢克分明已經決定了才對，他看到老警察眼中的狠戾之色，於是開始上傳記憶，現在他被扔回天台裡，但是已經啟動的程序還是忠實地跑完了。</p><p>　　推開漢克。</p><p>　　清除障礙。</p><p>　　完成任務。</p><p>　　三條指示閃爍著，障礙自然是漢克，人類喘得太急促了，肯定再也不是他的對手，系統給出了好幾種反擊並將老警察推下高樓的行動選擇，顯然殺死他是最為快速簡便掃除障礙的方案，可是康納沒有動，他好像分裂成了兩塊，一塊催促他執行任務，另一塊沉默卻強硬地頂著牆壁反抗。</p><p>　　漢克的唇溫度很熱，康納感到他箍住自己的腰，往後方──失去了欄杆的外側──一點點挪去。</p><p> </p><p>　　漢克打算將康納丟下去。</p><p>　　同時，他也要將自己扔下去。</p><p>　　所有過不去的坎、愛與恨、絕望和失落、焦灼、糾纏、矛盾、對立……將會終結在底下冰冷堅硬的雪地裡。</p><p> </p><p>　　他們的上半身已經探出邊緣，康納終於察覺到漢克想做什麼，與此同時系統又更新了指令，告訴他：無需反抗，反正記憶資料已經上傳，就這般和安德森副隊長同歸於盡吧。</p><p>　　他們會派出下一名康納。</p><p>　　……可是漢克．安德森在這世上獨一無二，絕無僅有。</p><p>　　紅牆猛烈震動，轟然碎裂，康納突然動了起來，挺起身體用力抵著漢克的雙肩將他推了回去，然後往他的肚子上揍了一拳。</p><p>　　人類反射性地弓起來，康納趁機撲上去反客為主，代碼亂流沖刷著康納的系統導致壓力值一瞬間達到極高，燈圈瘋狂閃爍著赤色，他該怎麼和漢克解釋？該怎麼說服他放棄死亡的念頭？</p><p>　　於是康納猛力低下頭撞上漢克的嘴巴，就像剛才人類對他做的一樣。</p><p>　　他們四肢糾纏，在冰冷的地上翻來滾去卻總是到達不了邊沿，漢克的呼吸越來越急促，康納絲毫不放鬆，專注拼命地堵著對方的嘴。</p><p>　　終於漢克找到一個機會掰開仿生人的臉頰，大罵道：「操你的安卓是想讓我窒息？！」</p><p>　　「我放棄任務了！」康納生怕漢克又要傷害他或傷害自己，連忙大聲補充：「我剛才異常了！」</p><p>　　漢克有一瞬間停滯，卻又幾乎是立刻開始使力掙扎：「狗屎！休想再……騙取我的信任！」</p><p>　　「我沒有！我……」康納繼續和他角力，緊緊抱住漢克並再次壓住他的嘴唇，終於，他們滾到天台中央的時候，老警探精疲力盡地頹然放鬆了下來。</p><p>　　他的腦袋因為憤怒的餘韻和碰撞眩暈得像喝了一大罐烈酒，寒冷、身體各處疼痛和缺氧的感覺加在一起很不好受，他輸了，漢克想，他還是阻止不了康納。</p><p>　　「漢克，漢克……」康納終於不再試圖讓他窒息，仿生人壓在他身上，那張被打出多處白色擦傷的臉露出一個關切的表情：「你還好嗎？」</p><p>　　還演，真他媽的見鬼！</p><p>　　「除非殺了我，否則你別想離開。」漢克虛張聲勢撂著狠話。</p><p>　　「我不殺你，你也不要殺我或者自殺，拜託，拜託，漢克。」康納緊張得又將臉湊過來：「我異常了，我不用再遵守命令，真的──」</p><p>　　「啊！拿開你的嘴！」</p><p>　　康納不服道：「是你先吻我的！」</p><p>　　「你把剛才那個稱為吻？！」漢克的聲音高了八度：「你是在悶死我！你的嘴根本都沒打開！」</p><p>　　「張開嘴才是吻嗎？好的，我明白了。」康納伸出舌頭，往漢克的唇間軟軟地探了過去。</p><p>　　人類完全失去了判斷能力，這是怎麼回事？為什麼康納要吻他？電子腦被敲壞了？</p><p>　　「你沒有張嘴，漢克。」康納舔著舔著發現沒有反應後突然開始表達不滿，他的眉毛微皺，眼中的光芒看起來就像隻討摸的小狗。</p><p>　　好的，什麼判斷，什麼常理，不需要了。</p><p>　　漢克攫住發瘋安卓的脖子，開始和他莫名其妙地粗魯熱吻起來，康納嘴裡什麼味道都沒有，可是他是軟的、溫的，摸起來和活人一樣，他的臉、他的頭髮、他的腰身和大腿……</p><p>　　「漢克，漢克！」吻到一個段落，康納別開臉：「你的狀況不好，你應該休息。」</p><p>　　漢克已經幾乎說不出話了，腎上腺素過度分泌的結果使他渾身的肌肉都在顫抖，但男人依舊狠狠盯住康納，如同一匹狼在警戒著身下的獵物反撲。</p><p>　　「沒事了，漢克。」康納表現出服從的模樣，向漢克完全攤平他的機體：「我沒有威脅性，我絕不會再傷害你。」</p><p>　　於是漢克才逐漸、緩慢地放鬆下來，他沉默許久後才調勻氣息開口問：「……真的？」</p><p>　　「真的。」康納誠懇無比地展開雙手說：「請你，帶我回去吧。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>因為鞘繼說她的委託裡有一張圖是漢康傷痕累累天台熱吻，一邊想著委託人也太會了吧一邊從腦洞裡流出了好多東西！<br/>都說(?)漢康天台打架四捨五入等於天台打炮，不過上面太冷，炮還是待會回家再打會比較適合喔，Angry sex辣辣辣(欸</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>